


“It's an acceptable start.”

by ineedminions



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Wulf Pack 12/20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: Daario had to leave Sansa with their new baby for the day and his co-workers try to make up for needing him when he should be completely off.
Relationships: Daario Naharis/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Pack Member Stories





	“It's an acceptable start.”

Sansa rocked little baby Serena in the rocking chair in the nursery.The snow was falling outside steadily and Sansa saw Daario’s SUV turn from the driveway towards the garage.About 15 minutes later, he quietly stepped through the door.

“I’m so sorry that it took longer to get through that work meeting, my love.I got dinner ready and keeping warm in the oven for us.Let me take over here so you can have some time to yourself.”He said as Sansa slowly move and then stood up.Daario sat down in the rocking chair. 

“Thanks darling.I would love to go take a long shower and then have dinner with you.”She said as she transferred Serena to his arms and he started rocking slowly.Sansa went and took a long, hot shower before changing into some comfortable clothes, braiding her hair, and making her way back over to the nursery.She watched as Daario smiled at Serena and looked at her with such joy. 

“She’s so sweet and looks just like you.”He said softly running a finger gently against Serena’s little cheek. “Our little almost Christmas baby.”

“Those eyes are definitely yours though, Mr. Naharis.” Sansa said with a smile. 

“Yes they are Mrs. Naharis.”He said beaming up at her. They set Serena in her crib and turned the baby monitor on before going down to the kitchen.Sansa saw a large bouquet of flowers in a vase on the counter with a card. “They’re from Grey and Jorah.They felt terrible that they even had to ask me to come in, let alone how long it took so they were trying to apologize as best they could.” Sansa sniffed the flowers and smiled at all her favorite flowers being included.

“It's an acceptable start.” Sansa said as she sat down at the table, where he had already set some napkins and silverware. Daario brought over her plate of food with his own and poured them each a glass of sparkling grape juice (since Sansa wasn’t allowed alcohol yet).They ate together, talking about their days.Once dinner was eaten, Daario took a lemon cake out of the fridge and showed it and the others to her. 

“They really wanted to make sure that they had made it up to you.There’s about a dozen in here for you when you want them.”Daario said with his eyes sparkling with mirth.

“They are definitely forgiven this time.”Sansa said savoring the extra one that had been included in the order. 

“Perfect.”Daario said happily. 

“Now I’d love to just go sleep.”Sansa told him as they made sure the house was all locked up before heading back upstairs and going to bed. 


End file.
